The mystery town
by Juniorfantasynovelist
Summary: Emily Rockefeller, daughter of some of the richest tycoons in America has been sent away to her great uncle Stan for the Summer after her parents died in a car crash, and her guardian, Aunt Margarite, is away for business. But the spoiled and sweet girl realizes that the town of Gravity Falls is not what it seems... and makes some friends along the way, Dipper and Mabel Pines.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Gravity Falls!

Chapter 1: Welcome to gravity falls!

I looked out the window to see rain- not just a little rain. There was a storm brewing. I looked

Down and saw that I was still in my funeral garments. My parents had died a week before in a car crash,

So I was sent away from my boarding school in London to live with my Aunt Margarite in New York.

But since she had to go for business affairs, I was sent to my great uncle Stan in Gravity Falls, Oregon

For the summer. My parents, some of the richest people in America, left their immense wealth with me,

Since I was an only child. And here I was, in a small town with only 99 residents. My cheaffeur, John,

Was driving, of course in the black porsch that me and my parents rode in together. "John?" I asked.

"Yes, Emily?" "I've never heard of my great uncle Stan, do you know any details?" The driver sighed and

Slowly nodded his head, his lips forming into a tight line. "He is your mother's uncle, her father's brother

. He never came to your parents' wedding, he was 'too busy'. He lives up here in a junk store called

'the mystery shack'. That's all I know." I nodded slightly, and went back to looking out the window.

So that was it?! I was staying with a lunatic in an oddities store for the entire summer? I sighed.

I could make out a store in the distance. "the mystery shack", it said in run-down boarded letters.

The car stopped. John stepped out with an umbrella and escorted me to the door. He rung the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" cried a girl's voice. I looked at John with a look of shock, and he shrugged his shoulders.

The door swung open, revealing a girl my age, wearing a llama sweater. "Woah, are you a princess or

Something?" she asked in shock, taking in my perfectly curled chocolate brown hair, my pale skin, my

Freckles. She moved her glance to John, then back to me. "Who's at the door, Mabel?" called the voice

Of an older man. "A really pretty rich girl!" replied Mabel, and I almost glowed with pride. As quick

As lightning, a grown man in underwear and an undershirt with a slump came up to the door and said,

"Emily Rockefeller! Wewlcome to Gravity falls!" and I sware I could see money signs in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Cousins?

Chapter 2: Cousins?

It had been two hours since I first arrived, and Great Uncle Stan ordered Mabel and her brother, Dipper,

To move their beds so that I could have a space. I even received a closet, and my trunk sat at the end of

My bed. I had put my silk baby blue sheets on the bed, and put a framed picture of my parents on the

Trunk, facing the bed. It was elegant compared to Mabel's small space against the wall, which had

Rainbow Sheets and boy band posters against the wall. Mabel sat on her bed, staring with shock at the

Grace of my movements, and eventually I sighed and turned to her. "Isn't it rude to stare while a girl is

Trying to decorate?" I asked with irritation. "Woah! You have a British accent! Are you from Britain?"

She asked, ignoring my statement. I could feel my cheeks burning with anger. "I've been going to a

Boarding school in London since I could walk." I answered, gritting my teeth. Suddenly, the boy,

Dipper, walked up the stairs and into our room. His side of the room was messy, with plaid sheets

And a lantern next to his bed. I noticed a book on the nightstand that he and Mabel shared. He

Looked at me and said, "I just called my mom and she says that your mom is my dad's sister. We're

Cousins!" my jaw dropped and Mabel squealed. Wait a second, that wasn't Mabel. I looked around

The room and saw a pig… A PIG! The pig jumped on my bed and squealed again. Mabel smiled,

"Aww, Waddles is trying to say hello!" she said. I screamed, which made the pig jump off my bed

And out of the room. I was brushing the germs off of the bed. "You… Have… A… Pig?!" I panted,

Going from sheer shock to anger. Mabel smiled, and Dipper nodded slowly. I put my head in my

Hands and mumbled to myself "Oh bloody God what am I going to do?"


End file.
